torodndfandomcom-20200214-history
Zan Kyrie
Zan Kyrie Zan Kyrie was an exiled Windbound Genasi, with a secondary plaguebound ability. He wielded a single khopesh, and used it effectively as a Swordmage. His fighting style was one of flying, and teleportation. Both friend and foe alike would be confused as a friend could end up being teleported away from harm while a foe could easily blink and scream as he realized that he had been teleported 30 feet into the air. Exile Zan Kyrie was exiled from the Genasi plane after slaying one of his own kind, a Firebound named Erif. This was not a justified, as the Firebound had sided with the Plaguebound Shii in hopes of power. Zan and Erif had been sent to the plane to help restore order during The End. It was because of Shii that the curse had been released, and the Genasi council sent a squad of two to fix it. Genasi were the guardians of the realm and would only appear when another plane threatened the physical denizens. While Zan went to the Elves to request they handed over the Nature Artifact, Erif went to the Human survivors in Yusuf. Erif lured the remaining humans to the Yusuf garrison with his evil objective of extinguishing them with the help of a large Plague Hound that was gifted to him from Shii. As Erif and the hound bared down upon the group, Zan returned from the Great Forest and immediately took to a duel with Erif. While they battled, the heroes of Yusuf fought and slayed the large hound. Shortly after, Zan was able to gain the advantage against Erif and sliced off his head. Even though Erif had become evil, Zan had killed one of his own. The Genasi council immediately shut off the plane to their existence and Zan was forever exiled to Toro. The Hunt For The Nature Artifact Zan informed the group that the laws of Genasi kept any Genasi from directly affecting this plane, and that the artifacts had been created as a way to indirectly kill them all. He described and told them who Shii was exactly, and that his artifact creations were only activated when 3 of the 4 artifacts were removed from their sealed lairs. Zan had tried to convince the Elven King to hand over the Nature Artifact but wasn't even allowed into the palace. The heroes of Yusuf traveled to the palace and were able to gain admittance. Once inside, they were able to find out that the Elves had locked themselves into the Palace and were using the Nature Artifact to self sustain on the inside. After discovering that the Elven King was feeding his subjects to his now zombie queen, the heroes quickly hardened their hearts to the Elvish plight and forcefully took the Nature artifact. It was at this moment that Felix Bearbark received his special form, for he was the one to touch the Nature Artifact and be imbued with its special power. Felix and several members of the group contemplated keeping the artifact and hunting down a different one to return. In the end, they gave it to Zan to return. Restoration of The End With his original duty achieved, Zan returned to the group. He had grown to enjoy their company and figured that they could use a powerful ally to help bring the world back from The End. They helped rebuild Yusuf, labeling the restoration 'New Alderaan'. Kios, the Satyr bard, became its first mayor. The heroes had heard of survivors to the west and so they went. Eventually they discovered that Commander Meric still lived and had used the Water Artifact to evil ends. They had also witnessed him bit in the shoulder at Yusuf and were curious how he was not a zombie. As they joined forces with a rebel army, Meric unleashed a fatal tidal wave that drowned hundreds of innocents in an attempt to stop the band. Zan flew high in the air to avoid it, but felt his ability to fly weaker than usual. With an army decimated, it was up to the heroes to assasinate the Commander. They were able to succeed and Zan was able to return the Water Artifact as well.